


Lights and Shadows

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019), What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Friendship, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: A crazy idea I had in my head. Obsessed with What We Do In The Shadows. And then I was thinking: Deacon, german, vampire, Nazi vampire, Nazi’s, Hitlerjugend, Jojo Rabbit.Same director, so a crossover drawing. What would happen if Jojo and Yorki found one of Hitler’s secret vampire soldiers. I see Deacon as a fun cool older brother.Also I don't think that Deacon really believes in Nazi propaganda, but he's an opportunistic and pragmatic vampire who only kills to eat.As a Nazi vampire Deacon would never kill members from the Hitlerjugend.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://imgur.com/oLNTClf)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny comic I made.  
> Another crossover between WWDITS and Jojo Rabbit.  
> After the war, Jojo and Yorki meet Petyr. (Good plan) 😅

[](https://imgur.com/VFuBOsp)


	3. Erotic Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon teaching erotic dancing to small children. Petyr’s reaction is how we should all feel about this.

[](https://imgur.com/PwRYEpz)

**Author's Note:**

> What We Do In The Shadows belongs to Jemaine Clement and Taika Waititi.  
> Jojo Rabbit belongs to Taika Waititi.
> 
> I am Strange Birdy on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
